1. Field
The apparatus and method disclosed and claimed in this document pertains generally to display units. More particularly, the new and useful compact display unit disclosed and claimed in this document pertains to an apparatus and method useful in a mobile satellite communications system that includes a mobile computing platform. The compact display unit is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for providing a button-activated, touch screen operated display unit, that excludes a keyboard but allows a vehicle driver or operator to select from a range of programmably permissive communications that may be transmitted between the vehicle and a mobile server, such as used by a vehicle dispatcher, and other remote servers within a mobile satellite communications system. The compact display unit is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for inter-communication between at least one base station such as a vehicle dispatcher and a means of transport.
2. Background
A system for at least two-way communications between one or more base stations such as a vehicle dispatcher, and a means of transport remote from the base station, is increasingly in demand. The demand is for a mobile satellite communications system that allows vehicle owners to track the location of vehicles, prevents misappropriation of a vehicle, enables communication between a vehicle and a vehicle dispatcher, enables optional communication among vehicle operators, allows selective communication with third parties, and monitors various problems confronted by vehicle operators in connection with a vehicle.
The term “means of transport” as used in this document includes not only such nonexclusive vehicles as ground-based motorized vehicles including trucks, cars, and trains, but also ships, boats, airborne means of transport, and the like (collectively in this document, “vehicle” or “vehicles”).
The term “remote” as used in this document means either that one object is removed in space from another systemically interrelated but distant object or objects, or that one object has the capability of acting on, controlling, sending data to, or acquiring data from, such other systemically interrelated but distant object or objects, without coming in physical contact with one another.
Efforts to achieve communications between and among remote vehicles and vehicle dispatchers, for example, and to locate, track, identify, and communicate with such vehicles, has been enhanced by combining the U.S. Global Positioning System with a variety of hardware and software system components.
Demand in the industry now has grown to also require a new, useful and improved mobile satellite communications system with enhanced capabilities of intercommunication between at least one base station and one or more vehicles, such as the QUALCOMM® Mobile Computing Platform (in this document, for example, “QUALCOMM® mobile satellite communications system”). The compact display unit disclosed and claimed in this document provides new and useful features for such a mobile satellite communications system by providing an apparatus and system that permits a vehicle occupant to communicate from either a stationary or moving vehicle using a button-activated and touch screen operated display unit with enhanced safety features. The enhanced safety features include the exclusion of a conventional full keyboard associated with the compact display unit.
The absence of a conventional fully keyed keyboard enhances safety because a vehicle operator cannot enter data using a conventional keyboard during operation or transit of a vehicle. However, the compact display unit includes activation buttons that permit an operator to initiate a range of programmably permissive communications provided on a touch screen display from the vehicle to one or more remote servers without removing eye contact with the road and outside conditions, and to transmit a message to one or more remote servers across a QUALCOMM® mobile satellite communications system. These capabilities and features currently are not available to the industry.